Within circuit breakers, one or moveable electrical contacts may be provided. Typically, such moveable electrical contacts are included on moveable contact arms that pivot relative to a circuit breaker housing. Generally, a spring biases the moveable contact to a closed configuration such that intimate contact is provided between a stationary contact and the moveable contact. Upon encountering a interruption event (e.g., an over current situation) that trips the circuit breaker, a cam-follower mechanism allows the contact arm to be repositioned relative to a pivot such that a spring load is applied to maintain the contact arm in an open position. However, such cam-follower mechanisms may lose contact pressure between the moving and stationary electrical contacts as the electrical contacts erode. Moreover, they may exhibit large frictional forces effectively making tripping more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt and unmet need for an electrical contact assembly that provides suitable contact pressure, has relatively low friction operation, and provides suitable forces to hold the contacts open upon encountering an interruption event.